Dance of The Vampire Bund A Wolf's Bane
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A threat has come back and this time no one is safe
1. Chapter 1 Games

**Dance in the Vampire Bund Movie A Wolf's Bane Part 1 Games**

Akira rode the train home to the Bund with a tired look on his face after a long day. Right now he could go for a chicken, melted mexican style cheese, mustard on a toasted Italian sandwich bread along with some water and relaxing by the TV. Thinking about that almost made Akira miss his stop; he stepped off the train and was greeted by Mina Tepes who was wearing a black dress with a bow on it that had a red gem in the middle.

"Well hello hime-sama (Princess)," Akira greeted.

Mina just smiled and hugged him lovingly. "I missed you so much."

Akira was about to protest but knew ever since Mina was in that coma for 7 days, things at home have been full of worry for the vampire princess.

"I missed you too Mina," Akira said stroking his lover's hair to comfort her.

Mina purred at the touch then placed a gentle yet loving kiss on his lips.

They both walked out of the subway station and into a limo which Vera was driving.

"Mister Kaburagi good to see you again. Everything alright at school?" Vera asked adjusting the driver's side window.

"Yea school was great," Akira said setting his bag down.

Vera smiled at his response and drove to the Bund.

"So Yuki and I were talking about you and don't worry I didn't tell her about the sex we had last night," Mina began.

Akira blushed.

"We talked about some vandals who ruined one of the office buildings I used as a safe haven if the need arises," Mina continued.

"Let me guess: It got demolished?" Akira guessed.

Mina gave a silent nod.

"Yes that building was taken down by a bunch of vandals hellbent on destruction and wants hime-sama to step down from her position," Vera explained further.

Mina's fists began to show but Akira's gentle hand made her open her palms and hold his hand.

"Hey it's ok Mina we can always find one. By the way Vera aren't they rebuilding that building like new floors or something?" Akira asked.

"I am not sure what to tell you but there has been a rumor they will rebuild that safe haven," Vera replied.

That report was enough for Mina to smile again and hug Akira tightly as a way to say thank you.

 _Knew that would lift her spirits up_ Akira thought smiling.

They arrived at the castle that towered over every other building around it. Vera stopped in front then got out to let Akira and Mina out first.

"I'll park in the lot and meet you upstairs," Vera said.

"Alright," Mina responded.

Vera got back in the limo and drove back to the lot inside but underneath in a parking garage.

"So I ask you Tepes: Why were you and Yuki were talking about me," Akira asked.

"Oh we were just making conversation after I woke up from my 7 day coma," Mina answered grinning sweetly.

Akira ruffled her hair and chuckled then took off his school uniform to reveal a black undershirt. Mina turned bright red from looking at that shirt Akira was wearing in place of his school uniform.

The werewolf saw Mina's red face and kissed her on the forehead. She responded with a loving kiss on his lips knocking him over still engaged in the kiss.

Meanwhile in a snowy great plain was a woman with dark purple hair, red eyes and was wearing a white winter heavy coat that was coated with blood on one hand. She surveyed her surroundings and examined her 15 dead guards who were ripped apart limb from limb leaving nothing but dead bodies and red snow.

Her phone rang. "It is done so what's my next move?" she asked.

"I want you to head straight to the Bund and kill Mina Tepes," said another voice on the other end of the line.

She hung up on her and she stuffed the phone inside her front pocket.

 _Time to go pay Akira a visit, he'll be so happy to see me_ she thought as she took an ATV and set a course for the Bund in Tokyo Japan.

Akira paced back and forth anticipating of what his girlfriend might be wearing.

Mina came out wearing a red glitter velvet dress, a choker necklace and having her long blonde hair in a bun. She also had red lipstick with black eyeshadows smiling but feeling anxious that she might be wearing too much.

"You look so beautiful hime-sama (Princess)," Akira complimented.

That made his vampire princess very happy as Mina hugged Akira's arm ready to go.

"So you ready to get this shindig started?" Mina asked.

"With you my lady I wouldn't miss it for the world," Akira replied warmly.

They both left the master bedroom, making their way downstairs to join the other party goers.

"Ah mistress a pleasure to see you come down and might I say you look positively marvelous," Vera said having on a black dress.

"Thank you Vera...you look amazing yourself," Mina said admiring the compliments she was getting.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having good conversations about things that have recently happened, even Akira was having fun.

All of a sudden a sudden gunshot interrupted the quiet time as 4 masked men walked in with semi automatic heavy weaponry. A tall male wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his suit, had short brown hair walked up to a stage to address the crowd of scared confused people.

"People...my name is William North and we hate to interrupt your little gathering but we have a message for Miss Mina Tepes," North started turning his attention to Mina.

 _What do they want from me?_ Mina asked in her mind.

"Your people have enslaved snow wolves for your own personal issues and now we will do the same to these filthy disgusting-" Akira jumped up and punched North hard knocking him off the stage.

"I think I have heard just about enough for you North," Akira said twisting his arm.

North gave off a shrill scream in pain before Akira threw him over one food table. Vera took on the rest of the masked man with Mina's help of course.

Akira snapped his neck with his foot etched on his windpipe.

"That looks like all of them but my question is: Where did they all come from?" Vera pondered looking at the now dead bodies.

"Good question," Akira said loosening his tie.

"Still I'd like to know how they were able to find out where I would be," Mina said seeing how North was able to find her.

Vera cleaned up the mess while Akira got everyone feeling safe by reassuring them no one was going to show up uninvited.

The party went on throughout the night.

From a building next to the castle a lone woman watched Akira and Mina danced together, having a ball in there.

"Mina you were my friend but Akira-kun is mine and you won't stop me from getting him," Yuki said frowning a bit.


	2. Chapter 2 Distractions

**Dance in the Vampire Bund A Wolf's Bane Part 2 Distraction**

The next morning Akira woke up to see Mina snuggled up in her arms. He thought it was cute but wrapped her one of the warm blankets she brought home from a trip last summer. Akira gently got up cautious of not waking Mina from her slumber as he learned the hard way.

 _I forgot how cute she is sleepy so soundly_ Akira thought smiling.

He put on some jeans, socks, and a white short sleeved shirt then closed the bedroom door slowly and quietly so Mina will sleep in peace. Akira waked out to see Yuki standing there smiling, ready to jog around for a few minutes to keep their cardio up.

"I see you're ready Akira-kun," Yuki said giggling.

Akira began to chuckle himself.

 _This is perfect! While I get Akira accustomed to me I will then make him do something to hurt Mina...thus having him all to myself_ Yuki mapped out a plan in her mind.

"Hey come on," Akira said already jogging down the street.

"Wait up!" Yuki shouted catching up with the werewolf.

Mina slowly opened her eyes to see only her in bed but a note that smelled of lavender perfume which was Mina's favorite kind.

The not read as followed _Went out for a morning jog with Yuki so I'll be right back in a few minutes._

 _Love, Akira Kaburagi Regendorf_

"How sweet of him," Mina said smiling before getting out of bed.

Walking out of the bedroom in a robe Mina walked to the dining hall made herself some hot roasted coffee and an omelette with veggies and cheese. She took it back upstairs, sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV.

 _I hope he is alright_ Mina thought growing worried.

Vera walked by and stopped to look at her princesses' body language that had horror and worried written all over it.

"Hime-sama are you alright?" Vera asked sitting next to her.

"I worry about Akira after he almost died by those 3 assassins from those jerks in the Council," Mina said reconnecting herself of that day.

"Mina it's alright. Akira is as tough as nails and would never do anything to try to harm you," Vera said replied placed her arm around Mina.

She nodded smiling a little but a smile nonetheless.

"Although Yuki has been sketchy after Akira and I started dating," Mina said.

Vera didn't think in a million years that Yuki would be jealous of those two. If anything she should be happy that they were finally honest with each other instead of hiding it.

This didn't make sense to both Mina and Vera at all.

After jogging for a few minutes Yuki stopped at her house before waving good bye to Akira, she entered her home and saw the wolf she spoke on the phone.

"Emma I am happy to see you, I trust that your trip here was pleasant," Yuki said wiping her sweat with a towel.

She nodded. "Likewise mistress now I know you'll get me closer to Mina's lapdog."

"Don't call him that!" Yuki shouted but maintained her normal composure.

"I apologize mistress," Emma apologized taking a bow.

"It's alright Emma I just need you here because with your decades of magic training will be just enough to end that thief Mina Tepes," Yuki said.

"Makes sense but what about Akira?" Emma pondered.

Yuki was starting to get interrupted with all this questioning. "You take care of Kaburagi and lead him to me and have Mina watch as I reclaim _MY_ wolfboy."

Emma understood and walking away with a devious smirk spread across her face.

Yuki smirked as well, she picked up a recent photo of Akira and began touching himself.

"I was only gone for a few minutes and I even left a small note to let you know what I was doing," Akira said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well you were out with Yuki," Mina said trying to sound stern but at the same time calm about the situation.

"I know Yuki has been acting strange but nothing she has up her sleeve will separate me from my hime-sama," Akira vowed taking a sip of ice cold refreshing water.

Mina hugged him and he petted her to keep Mina from worrying anymore because that can pose a health risk especially to a princess like Tepes.

Akira placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

A sudden explosion rattled the tower for a few seconds before it stopped.

"What on Earth was that?" Vera asked confused.

Akira looked out the window and found a 16ft hole in a street corner. Mina along with the others went down to investigate this further. Looking at it from a distance it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what or how this sinkhole appeared.

"Looks like someone planted a C4 bomb underneath the ground and blew it up at this very moment," Vera assumed.

Akira took a piece of white fur that was stuck in between two rocks of debris.

 _Now what kind of creature would have done this, I need to see this upon further investigation_ Akira thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Investigation

**Dance in The Vampire Bund Movie A Wolf's Bane Part 3 Investigation**

The machine whirred with that white fur piece Akira found in that sinkhole or explosion of some sort. Once it stopped Vera motioned Mina and Akira to come over, once they walked over she showed them a matching picture of who this person this might be.

"It looks like this person was trying to get my attention," Mina said looking at the screen.

"Who is it?" Akira asked straining his eyes to look.

"Her name is Emma Feriya a snow wolf who was a part of the Japanese Military but was discharged because of disorderly conduct," Vera read her creditendals.

Akira recognized that name from somewhere but couldn't recall where.

"Upon being discharged she then went rouge and has been missing ever since," Vera continued to read.

 _So it looks like she was the cause of this explosion but the question is: Why?_ Akira pondered.

Vera took out the white fur hair sample from her machine.

"If this Emma is doing this as a way to pull a practical joke I am not amused," Mina proclaimed crossing her arms.

"Agreed hime-sama," Vera replied obediently.

High above, Emma and Yuki stared as Akira left with his princess and assistant.

"Look at them trying to figure out our little mystery. The thought of that makes me sick," Yuki shared her disdain for Mina dating Akira.

"Akira is mine," Emma said.

Yuki nodded even though she wants the wolf boy all to herself but she wanted to beat down Mina Tepes, thinking about that made her grin from ear to ear.

 _This is going to be so much fun_ Yuki thought walking down the steps along with Emma.

Emma took one last glance at Akira down below before leaving.

 _Flashback_

The helicopter landed on a snowy landing pad where Emma hopped off along with other soldiers to meet their General but Emma wanted some action.

That's when she met Mina Tepes in a winter coat walking up to Emma.

"Miss Freiya I honor the fact you bring your team into victory but today is a little different because I want you to kill a man named Hirya Fukashi," Mina explained holding up his picture.

The other soldiers nodded except for Emma who just cocked her AK47 ready for battle.

"I love your eagerness Miss Feriya it fills me with so much joy," Mina expressed her excitement over this level of violence.

Emma admired that about this vampire princess and she headed out with her soldiers following close by.

 _End of Flashback_

Emma looked out from the boat they were on staring at a picture of Mina and her during the time she was in the Japanese Military.

She heard footsteps so she quickly put the picture away quickly before Yuki ever saw it.

"You like it?" Yuki asked, wearing a silk black and red kimono with roses on the front and around her back.

"It looks nice Yuki but what's the occasion?" Emma asked.

"This is a way for Akira to see how beautiful I am once I put him under my spell," Yuki explained licking her caines.

Emma nodded and was a little frightened of what kind of power Yuki possessed.

On the docks Akira took off his shirt and dived in, swimming aggressively to catch up with a boat that mysteriously drifted out to sea. Vera had explained to him about a large pick up of chemicals sending the readings off the charts. Once he was close enough he used his claws to bring himself upward and did a flip knocking down 2 guards who stood guard of the outside.

"I'm on the boat," Akira said pressing two fingers to his ear.

"Good; now the materials should be in the lower deck where the engines are," Vera said over the radio.

"Alright I'll go find it," Akira vowed walking past the knocked out guards.

He kicked down a metal door leading to the lower deck and happened to see 4 militia agents have their guns drawn.

"Evening," Akira said before rushing them with his wolf speed.

One fired at him but only bounced off his chest so that Akira drove his claw through the larynx. Next he used his elbow as a battering ram to hit a female agent causing her to die on a railing tied to her neck as she choked on her own blood.

Akira grabbed the last 2 and crushed their heads together with little or no effort. Wiping the blood from his hands he examined the room then all of a sudden Akira started to hear footsteps no high heels approaching his way so he grabbed two pipes and held himself there as Yuki stepped in the room to see 4 dead bodies and claw marks.

 _He was here but he didn't want to stick around for long_ Yuki assumed.

She left and Akira dropped down.

"That was close….too close for comfort," Akira said leaving the room.

Going down the stairs at a fast pace, the wolf boy had to stop himself because Yuki was talking to some militia agents so he sneaked past without being noticed and proceeded to the lower deck.

"Make sure you check every inch of this boat for Kaburagi because I know he is here. Find him alive and bring him back to me," Yuki commanded.

"Yes mistress Yuki," One agent said obediently.

"Good now go! Remember to keep him alive!" Yuki shouted as they left quickly.

A hard punch to the ribcage sent an agent flying through the roof and into cold waters. Venturing lower Akira looked at some tubes full of blood stigma, the stuff Mina drinks every other week.

 _What is this doing here?_ Akira wondered.

The blood wasn't red instead it was a bright shade of teal which had a certain glow to it.

"Akira my dear you've arrived," Yuki said smirking.

He turned around quickly to see her wearing a silk black and red kimono with roses on it and around her back which caught his attention.

"Yuki what the hell are you doing? I thought you of all people would be happy for me when Mina started dating me," Akira said confused that Yuki was a part of this.

"I want you all to myself and make that little brat Mina Tepes feel heartbreak like I do," Yuki said sending an unnatural force to hit Akira sending him flying through a wall and on the outside.

Akira got up to his feet with a bit of a struggle as Yuki came out with red eyes walking towards him. Finally getting up, he charged at her and tried punching and kicking her but she avoided all his attempts but Yuki sucker punched Kaburagi in the ribs making him fall to his knees clutching at his stomach.

Yuki got down on Akira's level, kicked him a little then pinned him down so he couldn't escape from her grasp.

"I promise this won't hurt a bit," Yuki promised attempting to bite Akira's neck.

Mina's foot met Yuki's face as she kicked her off of her lover.

She landed with a pissed off look on her face. "You don't lay on finger on him you dumb whore!"

Yuki recovered from that surprise attack while wiping the blood from her mouth smirking.

"Well it didn't take you long to come out Tepes," Yuki said ready for a fight.

"Cut the crap Yuki! You're going to tell me what you plan to do with that stigma," Mina said cutting to wanting an explanation.

"Very well….I plan to release this stigma to resurrect a very old vampire Kiryia Kantsu," Yuki said.

Hearing that name made Mina's eyes widen.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you some more Tepes but I have a vampire to resurrect," Yuki said creating a thick fog.

Mina was on the beach with Akira who sat up with a little bit of effort.

 _Kiryia Kantsu_ Mina repeated in her mind as she was still standing there wide eyed.

"Hey Mina you alright?" Akira asked, snapping his princess out of her trance.

"Akira have you ever heard of Kiryia Kantsu?" Mina asked him.

"The guy who single handedly took over part of Eastern Europe with an iron fist," Akira answered.

Mina nodded at his answer.

"Oh boy," Akira said as he got up and stood upright.


	4. Chapter 4 No Pressure

**Dance in the Vampire Bund A Wolf's Bane Chapter 4 No Pressure**

Mina couldn't eat her food after hearing that dreadful name that Yuki uttered. Akira noticed this and placed a gentle hand on his lover to snap her out of this trance she was under.

"Oh sorry Akira I just hate hearing that name leaving someone's lips. It makes me feel really…" Mina choked up on what she was about to say.

Akira hugged her even as she sobbed on his chest.

Meanwhile still on the boat Yuki paced back and forth at her own failure at getting Akira all to herself. She checked to see Mina's boot made it's mark on one side of her cheek that dripped blood here and there.

"I almost had him! Damn you Mina!" Yuki said breaking a table in half slightly still pissed off after Mina's little interruption.

Emma calmed her down by showing a picture of Akira shirtless.

To her surprise that calmed her down.

"So are we resurrecting Kantsu with that blood you found and started testing its properties?" Emma asked flipping a coin she found on the floor.

"Yes Emma we are but no one knows where Kiryia's grave could except for Mina's little assistant Vera," Yuki explained.

"We hypnotize her into pointing us into the right direction so that Kiryia can bring back terror to this Bund had created," Emma said.

"You catch on quick Emma I like that," Yuki said impressed.

Emma gave a small smile to her acknowledging that comment she gave to her.

Vera in the meantime was on her laptop processing the name Kiryia Kantsu when she heard a strange noise coming from underneath. Cocking her pistol she went down, pointing it at whatever decided to come out and try to attack. The sound got louder each time Vera stepped forward then out of nowhere Yuki slammed her head on the limo trunk top before lifting her head up and biting her neck hard.

Vera struggled for a moment then stopped as yuki retracted.

"What is it you require of me Yuki?" Vera asked being obedient to her.

"I want you to point us in the direction of Kantsu's grave so that we may resurrect him," Yuki explained.

"Of course Mistress Yuki," Vera said opening the door for her and Emma.

Mina finally calmed down well actually she fell asleep in Akira's arms as he walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He gently placed Tepes in bed and placed a blanket over her to keep warm.

 _Sleep well hime-sama_ Akira smiled before leaving the bedroom.

He happened to catch a glimpse of the limo driving off into a highway out to Japan.

"I wonder where Vera is going," Akira said to himself.

The werewolf ran down to the garage, hopped on his Yamaha Motorcycle and rode out into the street, quickly catching up with the limo. Yuki looked outside to see Akira on a motorcycle chasing them.

"You handle him and I'll continue on to resurrect Kantsu," Yuki commanded.

Emma nodded and jumped out of the limo, standing on the street as Akira stopped his bike and hopped off staring at this snow wolf.

"You aren't going to leave her in one piece Kaburagi," Emma said bringing out her claws that were sharper than Akira's.

Akira went full werewolf and speared Emma into the ground hard. Emma then monkey flipped him into a building and fired a magical ball blast sending Akira back into a corner where he hit a brick wall, destroying the foundation that tumbled on him.

 _Now that he's out of the picture I can join up with Yuki to resurrect Kiryia Kantsu_ Emma turned around to walk away.

Out of nowhere a claw dug into her neck followed by a ripping sound as blood squirted out like a fountain and the body dropped to the ground with a thud.

Akira reverted back to normal but got on his motorcycle and quickly drove off to catch up with Yuki.

Every second counts.

Mina shot her eyes wide open, put on a red dress that made her bat like wings appear as she flew upward and then straight. She felt Vera being mind controlled by Yuki in order to find that burial ground.

 _I hope I'm not too late_ Mina hoped as she flew faster and faster.

Vera stopped the limo in front of the gravesite and let Yuki out first.

"Thank you Vera," Yuki said kissing her softly.

Vera smiled.

Yuki entered the gravesite and found a cave entrance that could possibly house of the most terrifying vampires the world has ever known.

The thought put a smile on her face.

Mina landed on top of Vera and bit her again to return her mindset and it worked.

"Hime-sama? What am I doing here?" Vera pondered looking around.

"No time to explain Vera we have to stop Yuki from reviving Kantsu," Mina said.

Akira arrived as well which made Mina very happy but right now they all entered the cave in search of Yuki to end this.


	5. Chapter 5 Ending a Rival

**Dance In The Vampire Bund A Wolf's Bane Chapter 5 Ending a Rival**

Footsteps of a smiling Yuki as she pulled out a vial of teal green blood which was just enough to bring him back.

"Time for you to wake up," Yuki said opening the coffin to reveal Mina opening her eyes.

"You should never awake a vampire when she's in slumber," Mina said crawling out with her fangs extended.

Yuki backed up into Vera then backed up into another room which was dark except for a distant growl.

"Akira?" Yuki asked.

He grabbed her, tossing the scared girl into a wall that changed into a funeral but no one was there except for a coffin and a hooded woman standing over the coffin.

Yuki walked up to it and when she opened it up, she saw herself then slammed the door in sheer fright.

"Aw what's wrong Yuki you don't like the fact this is your own funeral?" The hooded woman asked.

Yuki gulped in fear nodding silently.

Mina removed her hood as the lights cut off with a full moon outside. A wolf transformed Akira crawled over to Mina's side as she pet him.

"Good boy," Mina cooed kissing his nose.

"What are you trying to do Tepes?!" Yuki shouted in fear.

She smirked from ear to ear as bats began to flutter around knocking Yuki over where now she laid on a table strapped down.

Looking up she could see Vera above her wearing a surgical mask and a scalpel in her right hand. Upon seeing that Yuki screamed for help, struggling for a way out but there wasn't any in sight. Vera removed the mask and kissed her lovingly to put her under and reverted back to her home in bed.

"Nice going with the dream spell hime-sama," Vera said smiling and arms crossed.

"Yea while she was in that trippy place I'm just glad we were able to avoid disaster," Akira said.

"I agree," Mina said decreasing the brightness in her already red eyes.

"I will bring the limo around back," Vera said going outside.

Akira couldn't believe that Yuki the one person whom he trusted was now trying to break Mina's heart just so she could feel better about herself.

"A part of me wants to forgive her and be friends but another part is saying that she should get some help," Mina said weighing her options.

"I think it would be best for us if we get Yuki some serious help before she tries something equally destructive and cause mayhem," Akira picked the second option as the best one they had.

Mina agreed with a silent nod and rolled in some of her subjects to put Yuki in a place where she can receive some professional help to get her back on track.

Akira helped his lady to the limo and opened it like a gentleman would which Vera admired as she drove off into the Bund once again.

Inside what was a lonely cell with walls everywhere Yuki sat there with her head hanging low.

"Miss Yuki you have a visitor," one guard said as he opened the cell door.

Yuki looked up and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Yuki I know you had troubles with Tepes but do not worry I'm sure making a phone call will be quite explosive," she said smirking then chuckling.


End file.
